Family Feud Japan Anime Vs American Cartoons 1
by RaNgEr JoE
Summary: Family Feud Japan Anime Vs. American Cartoons Goku, Krillin, Buggs Bunny, Nick Diamond, Picachu, Tenchi and others play Family Feud. Host Yogi Bear.


Family Feud: Special US/Japan Cartoon Addition  
  
  
[Yogi]Welcome to The Family Feud I am your NEW host Yogi Bear, Richard Dawson had to take a short trip to the hospital due to a skiing accident, he'll be back in a few weeks. These next few shows will be different then the old ones, they will not consist of families but Cartoon Characters from Japan & the US. The rules are as follows, two teams, each composed of five cartoon characters, compete against each other to match answers with the results of a survey of one hundred people. Two players, one from each team, face off to answer a question (example: "Name the hour that you get up on Sunday mornings") to earn the right to control the board. The player who comes up with the most popular answer on the survey has the right to play or pass. The team playing the board is allowed three wrong answers (strikes marked as X).   
Points were awarded based on the number of people who responded. If a team fails to come up with all the answers, the opposing team can steal the points by coming up with one more unrevealed answer to the survey. The first team to score two hundred points will win the game and the right to play the bonus game: "Fast Money". The Dragonball Z characters will not be allowed to use their exceptionally fast speed for the buzzers when facing the other team. The prize will be decided on the winning team together (the Dragonballs, life time supply of carrots, or anything else they can think of). Now we have that cleared up lets introduce the teams.  
  
On The Anime Team We Have...  
DBZ------------------- Goku, and Krillin  
Tenchi (all series)--- Tenchi, and Reioki (spelling)  
Pokemon-------------- you guessed it Picachu -_-  
  
And  
  
On The Cartoon Team...  
Loony Toons-------------- Buggs Bunny, and Daffy Duck  
Flintstones----------------- Fred, and Bam Bam  
Celebrity Death Match--- Nick Diamond  
  
Ok now lets get started...  
  
[Yogi] This question is for control of the board. The Anime team has chosen Picachu as there representative, and the American team has chosen Nick. Name an item you would most likely find in a women's pocketbook.  
{Anime Buzzes in first.}  
  
[Picachu] Pica pi pic Picachu pica pic a pi.  
  
[Yogi] Pica pi pic Picachu pica pic a pi and the sever says... X. Sorry pica pi pic Picachu pica pic a pi is not even close to any relevant answer. Ok Nick do you have an answer?  
  
[Nick] I would have to say a Celebrity Death Match Tee-Shirt.  
  
[Yogi] Are you sure?  
  
[Nick] Yes.  
  
[Yogi] Ok... Yes {crowd gasps} 1 person surprisingly said a Celebrity Death Match tee shirt. The American cartoons take control of the board. {Crowd Cheers} |1|  
  
[Yogi] Time to take a walk to the American cartoon team. Buggs, introduce your team to us.  
  
[Buggs] Ehh ok doc. This is Daffy, that's Fred, Bam Bam, and Nick.  
  
[Yogi] Hello to you all and good luck. Lets finish, nick you said a Celebrity Death Match tee shirt for 1 point starting your team off first. Ok Buggs your next, Name an item you would most likely find in a women's pocketbook.  
|1|= the points for the team  
  
[Buggs] A pocketbook hmm... I know! Make up.  
  
[Yogi] Show me make up. Yes 74 people said make up. Daffy you next. |75|   
  
[Daffy] Ok, Make up.  
  
[Yogi] Buggs said that already, try again.  
  
[Daffy] You dispecicabal rabbit I thought of it first you stole it from me, always trying to show me up this is the last time, I cant take it anymore I (I need to pay those bills, I need to stay in.) I, I'll stay in. Fine my answer is a Mirror. These symbols mean an author add in. ( )= a thought of the character  
  
[Yogi] All right Daffy's answer is mirror... Yes mirror is correct. That's 16 Points! |91|  
Fred your turn.  
  
[Fred] That's easy, a Rock.  
  
[Yogi] A rock? Ok lets see rock... X sorry rock was not an answer.  
  
[Fred] WHAT? Wilma carries a rock in her bag all the time. ~= an action the character makes.  
~Fred Turns to the crowd and says...~ what's wrong with all of you people, don't you know anything about a rocks uses?  
  
[Yogi] Ok Fred that was over 65 Million Years Ago Remember?  
  
[Fred] Oh, That's right sorry. -_-'  
  
[Yogi] Bam Bam it's your turn.  
  
[Bam2] Bam bam, bam bam, bam.  
  
[Yogi] Show me Bam bam, bam bam, bam... Yes. I guess the judges took that as a gun and that's right. 5 points. |96| Nick to the win the round, Name an item you would most likely find in a women's pocketbook.  
  
[Nick] I, I can't think of anything... Uh Yogi, can I Phone A Friend?  
  
[Yogi] Sorry some other game show took that one.  
  
[Nick] Well in that case, Money.  
  
[Yogi] Is that your final answer?  
  
[Nick] Funny, Yes.  
  
[Yogi] Ok Server Says... XX Nick's mouth drops and bam2 hold Buggs from strangling him.  
Sorry but money was not on the board, Buggs, your turn.  
  
[Buggs] I'll regret it but how bout a bottle of "Hair Dye".  
  
[Yogi] Show us "Hair Dye"... Yes hair dye is correct! ~the other team stares at each other and they all get a puzzled look on their faces.~ |100| that's 100 points closer to winning the game. Well break for a commercial and then return to play more of FAMILY FEUD!!!   
  
[Commercial] PopNot. When pop ups have to stop. (Search on google.com for PopNot)  
  
[Yogi] And we're back. The American Cartoon team has a score of 100 and the Anime team has 0.   
Fred, and Reioki are up for control of the board. The question is what is the most annoying sound you know?  
{Anime Buzzes}  
  
[Reioki] MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
[Yogi] Wow Reioki, personally that was the most annoying sound. And server says... Yes that's right. (Crowd Cheers) That was the highest and was worth 99 points out of 100. |99| Goku introduce your team.  
  
[Goku] Thanks Yogi. Here we have Krillin.  
  
[Yogi] Uh where is Krillin anyway.  
  
[Krillin] I'm right here!  
  
[Yogi] Oh, do you want a soapbox or something I can't see you behind the counter.  
[Krillin] Thanks, but I'm fine. I'll watch you on the monitor.  
  
[Yogi] Um, Ok. Goku and you were saying?  
  
[Goku] Then there is Tenchi, Reioki, and Picachu.  
  
[Yogi] Great! Lets finish. Goku the question is, what is the most annoying sound you know?  
  
[Goku] Hmm... I know!!! ~Goku fly's off the set and comes back in a 2000 VW Beetle and honks the horn.~ that is the most annoying sound.  
  
[Yogi] Ok the honk of a 2000 VW Beetle lets see it... X Sorry that's wrong, hold on ~yogi fixes his earpiece and says.~ I mean right. My producer Boo Boo pressed the wrong button, 1 point for the anime team!!!. |100| Ok time for a new round to decide who goes to fast money. Bam2 and Tenchi "come on down"! ~all teams get a ~_~' looking face and smirk.~. Next question. How did the little red wagon go?  
{American team buzzes}  
  
[Bam2] Bam Bam Bam.  
  
[Yogi] Ok, server says... X, Sorry that's wrong. Tenchi?  
  
[Tenchi] Well it goes... ~reoko pops up~  
  
[Reoko] Teeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnccccchhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiii. Come on lets leave this place and go back home who needs the prize?  
  
[Tenchi] But Reoko, If we win we get what ever we want.  
  
[Reoko] Whaaaaaaaaaa? Anything? Well come on Tenchi play play play!!!  
  
[Tenchi] I am I am!!! ~Reoko leaves in a pop~ Ok like I was saying the wagon goes... ~Tenchi stops, looks around and says~ On Wheels.  
  
[Yogi] Ok, lets see on wheels... That's right, 89 points for the anime team. 21 points to win! Lets go to Krillin. |189|  
  
[Krillin] The little red wagon goes, and goes, and goes.  
  
[Yogi] For the win, the little red wagon goes, and goes, and goes... X sorry that was not the answer. Reioki, your turn.  
  
[Reioki] ~Shakes his head no~  
  
[Yogi] I'll take that as a pass, XX. |189| Picachu?  
~Also shakes his head~  
[Yogi] XXX that is 2 passes and it goes to the American teams after this commercial.  
[Commercial] FWF= Hardcorious maximums. Ferndale Wrestling Fed.  
http://ferndalebackyardfed.homestead.com/welcome.html  
Just Visit  
  
[Yogi] And we're back! Nick it's your turn again and your last chance to pull ahead.  
  
[Nick] I have no clue, none what so ever. Umm, lets wing it... an engine?  
  
[Yogi] Ok Server Says... X sorry that's wrong the other right answer is on the road. The American team leaves us with $100 each. Now lets play fast money!!!  
  
[Yogi] You know how to play? Good, Goku go behind the Curtin and Tenchi come up here. Ok start the clock at 15 Seconds and lets begin.  
(# = Time left)  
  
[Yogi] What is the best day of the week? #15  
[Tenchi] Thursday #13  
[Yogi] What is the best game show? #12  
[Tenchi] Millionaire #11 (crowd laughs)  
[Yogi] What is the safest way to travel? #10  
[Tenchi] Fly #9  
[Yogi] What state is the largest #7  
[Tenchi] Tokyo #5  
[Yogi] What is a Red light mean? #3  
[Tenchi] Go fast. #1  
  
[Yogi] Ok Lets See...  
  
What is the best day of the week?  
You Said... Thursday03  
What is the best game show?  
You Said... Millionaire15  
What is the safest way to travel?  
You Said... Fly98  
What state is the largest?  
You Said... Tokyo00  
What is a Red light mean?  
You Said... Go fast01  
  
That gives you a total of 117, Bring Goku out. Goku you need to get 118 points to win ok lets play. Start the clock at 20 seconds.  
[Yogi] What is the best day of the week? #20  
[Goku] Tuesday #18  
[Yogi] What is the best game show? #16  
[Goku] Millionaire   
[Yogi] X try again #15  
[Goku] Wheel Of Fortune #13  
[Yogi] What is the safest way to travel? #10  
[Goku] Walk #9  
[Yogi] What state is the largest #7  
[Goku] Rhode Island #5  
[Yogi] What is a Red light mean? #3  
[Goku] Stop. #1  
  
[Yogi] Good, lets check the board...  
  
What is the best day of the week?  
You Said... Tuesday10  
What is the best game show?  
You Said... Wheel Of Fortune26  
What is the safest way to travel?  
You Said... Walk06  
What state is the largest?  
You Said... Rhode Island00  
What is a Red light mean?  
You Said... Stop99  
  
Lets add up the points... 141  
Team Anime Wins with a score of 458!!!  
Now lets see, what prize did you decide on?  
  
[Goku] I think I speak for us all when I say we want the Dragonballs.  
  
[Krillin] I agree.  
  
[Reoko] No!  
  
[Tenchi] Where did you come from? ~_~'  
  
[Reoko] It doesn't matter, what does matter is that me and Tenchi want...  
~Reioki smacks reoko in the head and starts growling at everyone~  
~Picachu delivers a giant thunder bolt to Goku and a BIG fight breaks out~  
  
[Yogi] Well times up for this week come back next week same place same time, if its still (gulp) standing. ~As yogi finishes a giant Destructo Disk Fly's by and cuts the camera in half ending the conversation.~  
  
-Final Score-  
  
Anime------------------------ 458  
Cartoons--------------------- 100  
-Prize-  
Free Hospital Service For A Year  
  
This was my first Epic-Fic and it took me 2 days to type. If you have any suggestions or comments review this and let me know. And I am also taking suggestions for the next contestants on the show.  
  
Ranger Joe  
NeT-ShaRK  
Nick  
  
Or mail me at...  
netshark@optonline.net  
or  
netshark@optonline.com  
or  
bsequeir@suffolk.lib.ny.us  
or  
AIM address  
Rngrjoe2300  



End file.
